Wild Day in the Future
by Conspicious Deliquent
Summary: Sesshomaru is angry at Inuyasha again. He wants to get his revenge on his worthless half brother once and for all, but he got though the well?. R
1. Default Chapter

The Wild Day in the Future  
  
"Jaken, I must go to pay my little brother back. Watch Rin." the Lord of the Western Lands commanded his follower. "If I must, my lord." Jaken bowed down as Sesshomaru sped off. Jaken grimaced as he heard Rin squealing something about making him look pretty. 'Why me, Lord Sesshomaru?'  
  
Sesshomaru looked down at the shard in his hand as he sped down the path that his little worthless half brother travelled all the time. 'This is all I need?' He ran until he saw a small well. 'So this is the well that sends my brothers companion back to her time?' He looked down it and finally jumped into it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So, do you think he'll make it though? What is he plotting? Why would he want to go to the future?  
  
Review if possible. (I'm not begging or anything, but IF you want to please do.) 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Sesshomaru was falling down the well. He could see the bottom down below. He got closer and closer until... there was an odd flash of light. Sesshomaru ended up in an odd place. At looked up, but couldn't see a sky. He jumped to the top of the well and landed perfectly on the edge. He noticed he was in a small hut. He saw the door and stepped out. Even Sesshomaru couldn't help but stare around in awe. 'This is one huge village.' he thought. 'Now all I need to do is find that human my brother travels with and I'll be able to get Inuyasha to come straight to me. Sesshomaru with his keen scene of smell decided to sniff it out. He began to search for the scent, but there was an incredible stench that masked everyone scent. He wrinkled his nose. 'How can humans stand to live in such a filth?' Sesshomaru was lucky he could hear like a demon, because he heard distant voices coming from the largest hut he had ever seen. Unfortunately, it was the voice of the half breed he had hated for so long.   
  
He watched from the woods behind the hut as Inuyasha and Kagome began heading out to the well. "Inuyasha, I can't go with you. I need to get a few things first." Inuyasha saw a flash of silver out of the corner of his eye. "Fine, Kagome. Go pack your things." Kagome gave Inuyasha a odd look. 'What's wrong with him? He's not even putting up a fight.' Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but Inuyasha cut her off. "Go, wench, before I change my mind." Kagome began to walk to the house, but in the middle she turned around. "Oh yeah, Inuyasha?" His temper was running short. "What wench?" Kagome smirked. "Sit!" Inuyasha fell to the ground. Sesshomaru automatically shook his head. 'I can't believe the clumsy half breed would even call him self my Half brother.'   
  
Inuyasha watched as Kagome walked into the house. At least she would be safe in there. "Sesshomaru, come out now. I know you are there." Sesshomaru came out of the bushes. "Now, brother. I'm going to finish you off once and for all." Sesshomaru's claws dripped with poison. "How the heck did you get he-" He was cut off as Sesshomaru attacked him. Inuyasha said, "Okay, if you insist, I'll kill you here and now." He took out the Tetsusiaga. Sesshomaru eyed the sword suspiciously. 'Last time, he got me with the Tetsusiaga when I was in my full form. I might as well try to attack him in that form once again.' Sesshomaru's eyes went blood red as he began to transform. "No, Sesshomaru. You can't do that in this era." Inuyasha yelled at his opponent. By Sesshomaru paid no heed to Inuyasha's warning. Instead he completely ignored it. In a heartbeat, Sesshomaru was in his full demon form. "Sesshomaru, you must transform back." Sesshomaru's ears picked up the surprise, anger, and desperateness. 'Inuyasha is such a coward.' he thought. He began to attack the hanyou.  
  
Kagome was in her room packing her things. 'Something must be wrong with Inuyasha.' She sighed as she glanced out the window. She couldn't see a thing. Everything was white it was as if something massive was blocking the way. 'Wait a minute. Is that fur?' Then it dawned on her. "Sesshomaru." was the only word that came out of her mouth as she grabbed her bow and arrows and ran out the door.   
  
*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~  
  
Okay, I almost forgot...  
  
I don't own Inuyasha. Never have and never will. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Kagome ran outside to see Inuyasha in a battle stance with the full demon, Sesshomaru, now was currently licking his paw. Kagome, then, realized it. "Inuyasha... he has a jewel fragment." Inuyasha looked over at her. "Are you sure?" Kagome nodded. Then, Inuyasha smirked. "That's how you were able to get though the well." Sesshomaru growled. He attacked Inuyasha when he was off-guard. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled on impulse. Inuyasha looked over at Sesshomaru. "Crap." He was barely able to dodge the great dog demon's attack. Inuyasha, then, leaped forward, swiping the Tetsusiaga against Sesshomaru's chest. Sesshomaru howled in pain. "What is it, Sesshomaru? You seem to have gotten slow." Sesshomaru attacked when he saw that Inuyasha was checking on where Kagome was. Inuyasha didn't even see it coming until it was too late. Sesshomaru had Inuyasha under his paw. The Tetsusiaga clattered as it fell from his hand. Kagome saw the Tetsusiaga. "Oh no. Inuyasha." she whispered to herself. It was too late. Inuyasha was a full blooded demon. Kagome couldn't see him, but she felt the sudden shift in winds and knew it was so. That and the fact that Sesshomaru's replacement arm was spilt directly down the middle. There stood the full demon Inuyasha, his hair blowing with the wind. Kagome stood in horror. It was bad enough to have a huge dog demon in your front yard, but now you have two demons with murder in their eyes and about to kill each other when in your era a demon is legendary. 'What do I do?' Kagome thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, I know it was short, but I'm trying to figure out where I want it to go and I have been working on 2 other fictions so I've been busy. Oh, I almost forgot. This is dedicated for one of my many best friends, Fluffy or as you may know her A Solitary Voice. (Is that what you wanted Laura Ileane(Sp?)? 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 4  
  
I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I've been having a job to do and other things that have to be taken care of. I'm tired cause it's late and blah blah blah... I'm sure you don't want to hear it so **ON WITH THE STORY!**  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"What do I do?" Kagome said to no one in particular. Suddenly, he grandfather appeared next to her. "Don't worry Kagome. I have back up on the way." He stepped out, taking out some cards used to expel demons. He began chatting some old spell. Kagome rolled her eyes. 'Great. Now gramps is in the way.' Kagome pulled out her bow, aiming at Sesshomaru. "I will not let people in my time see or hear about you and you will not destroy each other on my property." She aimed at the jewel shard in Sesshomaru's arm. She released the arrow, hoping that it would hit the shard in his arm. As it pierce his arm, it connected with the jewel fragment. Sesshomaru howled in pain. He no longer had the use of that arm. He transformed back into his human looking form. "Curse you. I would have had Inuyasha dead if you hadn't interrupted with our affairs."Inuyasha swung at Sesshomaru, who dodged the blow. The demon Inuyasha growled, "You'll leave her out of this." Suddenly, in the distance, a siren could be heard. "Ah, my help has arrived." Kagome ran to the steps of the shrine. "You called the dog catcher?" Kagome yelled to her grandpa. "Yes, they should know how to deal with canines." Sesshomaru and Inuyasha put their hands over their ears. "It's too loud here. I'm going back though the well." Sesshomaru stated as he jumped up, crashed though the roof of the well house and traveled back to the past. "I'm not done with you, yet." Inuyasha said as he ran for the well house. "Wait, Inuyasha." He turned around to see an object flying at him. He had no choice, but to catch it. As soon as his hand touched it, he immediately felt powers draining from him. He had caught the Tetsusagia. "What happened?" a hanyou asked Kagome. "Get in the well, now." Kagome yelled. "Fine, wench. You don't have to be pushy about it." Inuyasha jumped into the well. As soon as he did, the dog catchers came up the steps. "We heard you have a dog problem." 


End file.
